Update:2017 Immortal Recruitment Application
Please submit your application to the mailbox of Staff with the following answered. BACKGROUND 1) Name, contact information (email at least, Skype optional) 2) Provide a complete list of the characters you currently own. Give us a brief background on your favorite character, but please, don’t flood us with text. 3) What aspects of the game do you most enjoy that you want to work on creating content for as an immortal? 4) Have you broken any of our game rules in the past year, whether or not you've been caught? If so, explain. EXPERIENCE 1) What are your strengths and weaknesses as a WoTMUDder? What are your strengths as a person? In what areas would you like to grow? 2) Tell us about your favorite RP experience or PK experience in the game, so far. What background designs facilitated the enjoyment of that moment? Specificity is useful. QUESTING You will be trained on the stylistic standards of WoTMUD. For now, try and follow these simple guidelines when writing: *Don’t say ‘you’, ‘is here’, ‘can be seen’, 'is visible' or similar. *No need to add weather, since the game handles it. *Steer clear of adding wildlife - we have mobs! *Show what is there, rather than telling us what we can see. *Try not to include things that the player couldn’t have known. *Don’t worry too much if the guidelines above aren’t clear - just do your best. Your first task will be to create a small quest including atmosphere, one mob, and a general story line. Please explain what you would like to build and help us see where it would connect to the MUD. 1) How would this quest work? What are the steps for it to take place? 2) Write two WoTMUD-specific room description that would be in that quest area. Give us the diversity of the environment where the quest will take place. What are the outlying areas like? What does the interior look like? 3) Write one mob appropriate to the Wheel of Time setting that you will need in your quest. Write the short description, the long description, and the full description. A short description is what is seen when the character enters/leaves the room, the long description is what is seen when you're in the room and the character is already there, and the full description is what is seen when you look at a character. 4) Write two WoTMUD-specific room descriptions, chosen from the following list: *The Aryth Ocean *The Haddon Mirk *A back alley in the Rahad *Deep inside the Blight *A storeroom inside an Aiel Hold *A foundry *A Tinker camp *An inn in Kirendad *The interior of a brothel *The pit of Dhoom *The Collam Daan Write three keywords that you can ‘look’ at with each room. Be sure to include room names, which should not match the descriptions given - if you are writing an inn in Kirendad, do not call 'An Inn in Kirendad'. 5) Design two mobs appropriate to the Wheel of Time setting from the list below. *A member of the morat'corlm recently afflicted with an embarassing illness *A corlm recently afflicted with an embarassing illness *An Ogier who cannot stop dancing *A trolloc of a stock previously unknown *A Myrddraal of stunted proportions who is nevertheless lethal *A Grey Man from Bellon *A Kandori merchant who has fallen on hard times *A woman of the Two Rivers, freshly married *An Aiel blacksmith *An Illianer Hunter of the Horn 6) Choose any LS/SS clan and write three automated quest ideas. Give the basic information and the objective and propose how many qps you think it would be worth. MOBOL: 1) Briefly explain any coding experience. This is not a prerequisite to be a Watcher - it just might make MOBOL easier. Or harder. One of those two. 2) Here's an quick example, in which the mob will say "Hi there!" if someone greets it: The main functions used by mobol are: HEAR, GET, VIEW, SEE, HEAR: IF HEAR 100% ( hello ) THEN say Hi there! END Considering this, and knowing what you know about mobol from in-game experience, and that mobol can use commands listed on any standard players command (type command) list. How would you have a mob respond to something that happened in game that would bring immersion? Since you won’t know the exact keys you can separate the conditional statements to explain For example: *If person is fade then don’t do anything *if player is critical then continue *If player is healthy then don’t do anything *If player is a member of CoL then continue *If player has inky cloak worn then don’t do anything *If player is a red eagle then do this specific thing, but nothing else Please note that your experience as an immortal will be probate. Immortals follow a different set of rules and you will need to make adjustments to this.